


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann makes Newt feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

Title: Laughter is the Best Medicine  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [sam-oakenshield](http://sam-oakenshield.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Hermann makes Newt feel better.

 

Newt storms into the lab clutching an ice pack against the left side of his face. "I don't understand why people have to be such giant assholes all the time." He paces back and forth along the taped line on the floor. "It was just a joke. There was no reason for that guy to hit me."

He glances over to Hermann's side of the room. Hermann has his back to Newt and is scribbling something on one of the blackboards. Newt rolls his eyes. "He punched me in the face in front of the entire cafeteria, Hermann."

When he doesn't get a response, Newt marches over to where Hermann is standing. "Dude, don't ignore me when I'm ranting. I'm already feeling pretty crappy right now and my face hurts."

Hermann turns around slowly. The taller man has several pieces of chalk jammed up each of his nostrils and is making a goofy face. Newt doubles over with laughter, clutching his stomach with his free hand.

With a smile, Hermann carefully removes the chalk. "Did that help?"

"Kinda." He drops the ice pack on the floor, revealing an ugly bruise. "Could you kiss it and make it better?"

"Certainly, darling."


End file.
